A conventional power supply system is described, for example, in German Patent No. 28 05 994. The conventional power supply system has two mutually independent tracks, each having a long-stator winding. The winding sections of each track can be connected to the substations via two parallel power cables and switching devices. The switching devices include non-contacting semiconductor switches and contacting switching elements. The contacting switching element is closed by the corresponding semiconductor switch before the voltage is connected, while in contrast the contacting switching element is opened by the semiconductor switch after the voltage has been disconnected.
Furthermore, "Energieversorgund des Langstatorantriebs" Supplying Power to a Long-Stator Drive), J. Meins, "etz", Vol. 108, No. 9, 1987, pp. 378-81 describes a conventional power supply system for a long-stator drive. This power supply system includes a track having a left and a right motor side. A plurality of long-stator sections are combined to form at least one drive region. Each drive region is characterized in that all its stator sections are supplied with power by the same converter. The limits for the drive regions are generally chosen such that these limits are at the preselected interval between trains, so that a plurality of vehicles may travel at the same time interval on the single track.
In addition, for a track having a long stator, a track-changing device, designed as a switch, is described in "Stand der Entwicklung des elektromagnetischen Schnellbahnsystems" (Development Status of the Electromagnetic High-Speed Railway System), Von Rudolf Zurek, ZEV-Glas. Ann., Vol. 104, Nos. 8-9, August-September 1980, pp. 233-40. The relevant switching section ends at the moving end of the switch.
In addition, French Patent No. 2,688,523 describes a track-changing device for two independent tracks of a long-stator drive. The track-changing device is designed as a switch and the two independent tracks each have at least one long-stator segment.
Finally, German Patent No. 25 44 665 describes a mechanically regulatable switch for a magnetic overhead railway. The switch includes a movable tongue, on which a stator winding of a linear motor and secondary conductor loops, situated beneath, are arranged.